


Cops and Robbers

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied sexy times, SO MUCH FLUFF, because I can't help it, mentions of HP canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds something that belongs to the Doctor.<br/>Written for the Timepetalspromts weekly drabble theme: lost and found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

Pete was working in the study when little Tony ran in, “Dad, dad! Look what I found in the kitchen! Can we play cops and robbers now?” 

Pete looked up from the report to smile at his son but stopped short at the sight of the excited seven-year old holding a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. 

“Sweetheart, where did you find these?” 

“I found ‘em in the cupboard next to the cookie jar!” 

“And how did you get up there young man?” 

“Uhm, I, I was magically lifted by Dobby who was caught between timestreams...”

The look on Pete’s face stopped the little story to a close. Tony shuffled his feet, and looked up at his father with wide eyes, almost sniffling “So we can’t play, dad?” 

Pete fought hard to keep off the grin. Tony was a Tyler through and through, with his big Bambi eyes!

“Tell you what kiddo, why don’t you go ask Rose and the Doctor to play with you? I’m sure they’d love to!” 

“Yay! The Doctor can be the prisoner!” Tony excitedly ran out of the room. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Pete gave in to the laughter that had been threatening for so long. He tried to calm himself, but all was lost when he heard Rose’s shriek echo in the house: “YOU GOT DISTRACTED BY COOKIES AND LEFT _THESE_ IN THE KITCHEN???"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, and I hope you liked it! Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
